shellshockiofandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog
0.23.2 * Check out our fresh new look! * New 'Memphis' weapon skins available in the shop! * Celebrate ShellShockers' 2nd birthday with some new hats and decals! * New 1v1 / Competitive Maps! * Fix for some weapon reloading/ammo pickup problems * Fix for some issues caused by spam-jumping * Fix for volume settings not being honored * Fix for a number of chat issues * Sanity checks for mouse movement to help mitigate spikes on some systems 0.21.4 * Games no longer crash when a booted player attempts to rejoin * An attempted fix for some jumping and shooting inconsistencies 0.21.3 * At long last, SPECTATOR MODE, available from the in-game menu. Make sure to check out the Settings menu for exclusive spec mode control options. 0.21.2 * Fixed some bugs pertaining to jumping, which just created some new ones. Yay! * Fixed problems with the Auto Detail checkbox in the Settings Menu * July 4th Stamp! And uhhh... yeah, that's it * A bunch of server-side stuff that's nice for me, but you won't care about 0.21.1 * Dramatically-improved movement synchronization. MUCH ACCURACY. VERY SMOOTHNESS. * Projectile latency compensation (up to 500ms). It's almost like a real FPS. Almost. * Fixed some wonky rotation sync issues that were causing stray bullets and grenades. * Tracer rounds. EggK-47: Every other bullet is visible. SMEGG: Every third. * More performant shell fragment effects for non-fatal hits, along with new yolk splats! * You noticed this already, but you can now see the whole changelog... yeah. * Fixed that dumb RPEGG animation again. * Fixed that dumb flickering weapon-swapping animation, too. * Some substantial server performance enhancements. 0.20.2a * AVEGGERS, ASSEMBLE! 0.20.2 * CSG1 clip and ammo storage capacity increased. Bloom decreased just a smidge * Fixed a clipping issue with gold SMEGG skin 0.20.1 * NEW WEAPONS: M2DZ bolt-action rifle. SMEGG submachine gun. * CHANGES TO OLD WEAPONS EggK-47: 600RPM+ / 30DMG- / Bloom decreased Dozen Gauge: 170DMG- / Stability, accuracy, and range increased RPEGG: 140DMG- / Blast radius 2.75- CSG1: 120RPM+ / 102DMG- / Accuracy very slightly decreased Cluck 9mm: 450RPM- / 26DMG+ / Bloom decreased * Bullet velocity increased a bit across the board * ALSO * Fix for Castle jump exploit * Hitting very edge of shell now does at least 10% weapon damage instead of zero 0.20.0 * NEW WEAPONS: M2DZ bolt-action rifle. ~30RPM / 180DMG SMEGG submachine gun. 900RPM / 22DMG * CHANGES TO OLD WEAPONS EggK-47: 600RPM+ / 30DMG- / Bloom decreased Dozen Gauge: 160DMG- / Stability, accuracy, and range increased RPEGG: 140DMG- / Blast radius 2.5- CSG1: 120RPM+ / 110DMG- / Accuracy very slightly decreased Cluck 9mm: 450RPM- / 25DMG+ / Bloom decreased * Bullet velocity increased a bit across the board NOTE: This is a work in-progress. Expect changes! 0.18.2 * The spatula can no longer boldy go where no egg has gone before (or will) * Major improvements in sound reliability for all you poor souls with Chromebooks and other puny laptops that get sad when asked to do stuff like... I dunno... PLAY SOUNDS? 0.18.1 * New CAPTULA THE SPATULA game mode is now available! GET SOME. * Boot player function wasn't working quite right. Now it is. * Multi-domain support, in case you get blocked. 0.17.1 * Valentine's Day items are now available! Love, Shell Shockers. * RPEGG firing delay removed. Rockets now have a minimum arming range, indicated by the red/green brackets. * Icons added to leaderboard to indicate golden eggs/nuggets and mute status. * Oh, and a cool new map. Whatever. 0.17.0 * Massive ordinance collision detection overhaul * A lot more work on grenade dynamics * Changes to grenade and rocket blast radius and damage * Updates to some particle effects 0.16.0 * Groundhog Day items! Get them before they see their shadows! * Private game creators can now boot naughty players. * You can now mute other players. Their chat will no longer show, and their name will be changed to a random one. * Black egg shell color had to go. It is now bright green, so you can see those cracks! 0.15.9 * Grenade physics got a major, much-needed overhaul. 0.15.8 * Old, cruddy, stale public games are now locked after 2 hours to keep map rotation fresh. * Team player count balance now enforced once again in public games only. * Fixes to the Auto Detail option in the Settings menu. * Did a bunch of boring server stuff to help mitigate lag spikes... at least, the ones that aren't caused by your lousy WiFi. * Fixed some weapon-switching problems for you people who can't be bothered to wait 2 measly seconds before jumping into the Equipment screen and changing everything. 0.15.7 * New settings menu that won't show up blank, offers an option to reset to defaults, and allows you to assign mouse wheel up/down actions. * New health bar. Much compact and fancy! 0.15.6 * Christmas is so yesterday; Happy New Yolk! New skins are available. * I know we're a friendly bunch, but nobody likes spawning on top of their teammates, so that shouldn't happen now. * Servers were having a hard time keeping up with new game requests, leaving a lot of people with 'Matchmaker Offline' messages. I thought that was dumb, so server-side game creation speed has been improved DRAMATICALLY. 0.15.5 * Golden Nugget! It's like a Golden Chicken, but kinda not! * Better, more diverse spawn points * Improved inter-server communication 0.15.4d * Golden Chicken Pass! More shell colors! No ads! Buy now! * New, improved egg death animation. GADZOOKS; THERE'S YOLK EVERYWHERE! 0.15.3 * RPEGG now requires players to stop and get settled before firing. No more rushing people and blowing yourselves up, losers! * Very slight tweaks to other weapons that I'm not going to tell you about. I'm already regretting just typing this. * Live Twitch streamer list. WE WILL BE WATCHING. 0.15.2 * GOBBLE, GOBBLE, TURKEY... something. Turkey Day skins are here! * Worked on some server stability nonsense... BOOOORING. * Before you ask, yes, the RPEGG will be getting some tweaks. Next time! 0.15.1 * Brand new EGGSPLODER class, weilding the mighty RPEGG! Yeah, it's a new gun; don't have a heart-attack. Do prepare yourself for the fact that everyone will be using it for a while, though. * Fixed an issue where new games couldn't be created on a server after a while. If you see a message complaining about the match-maker, just give it a moment and try again. * Fixed an issue where you could only enter 2 lines of smack in chat while dead. 0.14.7 Fixes for all of the following annoying stuff: ** Invincibile players ** Indivisible players ** Inadmissible players ** Inadvisable players ** Inconceivable players ** Incomprehensible players ** Just kidding about all but the first one; especially the last one. ** Probably fixed some other things in the process. It was that bad. 0.14.6 What's New ** New scare-your-pants-off Halloween items! Bug Fixes ** Some server stability issues **